As electronic books have been developed and information technology has been enhanced, the conventional books printed in braille can not keep pace with reading requirements of blind persons gradually in terms of the kind and the number. In the prior art, a common display device can only be provided for being used by a user with normal vision, and a person with visual disability can not use the display device due to the obstacle in his or her body.
Currently, there is an urgent need for a display device for the blind which can be provided for being used by blind persons, so as to allow blind persons to read electronic books by using the display device for the blind.